The Ugly Ducklings
by SelenityK
Summary: Hermione Athena Granger was not beautiful...and neither was Severus Snape! Chapter FOUR is UP! I want reviews, people, so start reviewing! I accept them all, even flames, though I'll use them to melt marshmallows!
1. I am Ugly, Very Ugly

Title: The Ugly Ducklings

Rating: R

Summary: It's a Snape/Hermione story. I'm not giving away plot details because I'm not exactly sure where the plot will head. I only have a clue about the ending. A small clue, and I'm not giving that away either. This story might be a _little_ different. I'm not sure how different, though. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that is recognizable in this story. I own Jordan, but I don't own his last name Flint. The characters appearing in this story belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone else who have their hands on these characters.

Let the show begin…

Chapter One: I am ugly, very ugly.

Hermione Athena Granger was not beautiful. In fact, she was far from it, as the magical mirror told her constantly. At the age of 17(or 18, depending on whether the time turner months are counted), Hermione had stopped maturing. Her fears, ever since she was old enough to know them, had become reality. Hermione was going to be ugly for the rest of her life.

Hermione two­­—and only—best friends told her not to fret about it. Harry and Ron liked her for who she was: a book-smart witch who always managed to save their arses every time Snape or Filch caught them doing something red-handed. Harry and Ron didn't have any problems with their looks and body. They had become handsome young men, and the Hogwarts girls had no qualms walking up to Harry or Ron and telling them. Harry and Ron were also dating two of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts; Harry was dating Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, and Ron admitted his secret feelings for Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

Hermione stood at the mirror, that she had named Griselda, examining her face and body full of flaws. Her pimple popping habit had finally caught up to her during sixth year, the year that Hermione's face broke out in red splotches, which made her look worse. Hermione spotted a pimple, directly on the bridge of her nose. Pushing her thumb and middle finger together, Hermione squeezed the pimple between her fingers until white pus and small droplets of blood squirted out of the place where the pimple formerly sat.

"Sickening!" Griselda said, her voice filled with disgust. "You really ought to stop popping your pimples in front of me!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, non-apologetically. "But you're the only mirror that I own, and it's a habit. It's non-poppable."

Griselda grumbled to herself until Hermione found a gray cloth and placed it over Griselda. Griselda let out a string of curses such as 'Ugly, smart ass bitch!" Turning away from the mirror, Hermione made sure that her Head Girl pin was on her Hogwarts robe. She grabbed the books that she needed for class and headed to breakfast.

~~~~

Breakfast in the Great Hall was quietly energetic, even with the taunts flung at Hermione. As always, whenever Hermione entered or exited the Hall, some mean and nasty students, especially the Slytherins, called out 'Hey! It's Knockers on a Stick.'

It was because Hermione's, ahem, _breasts_ had outgrown her thin frame. From the way that Hermione's body looked with and without the robes, some people assumed that she was an anorexic, but she wasn't. It wasn't Hermione's fault that her body shape made her look like a sick, twisted version of a Barbie doll.

Ignoring the jests, Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. They glanced up, acknowledged her existence, and went back to their conversation about mind chess.

So instead, Hermione said hello to Ginny. Ginny was a sixth year, but her body had matured nicely. After Arthur Weasley became the new Minister of Magic, the Weasley family became as nearly rich as the Malfoys, but the families were still rivals. Since the Weasley's were no longer eating sparsely, Ginny had put on some weight. Being a Chaser, some of the extra mass was converted into muscle tissue while the other 25% became fat. While Ginny wasn't nearly half the size of Millicent Bulstrode, Ginny's body cut a strikingly beautiful figure with her muscular, but soft, arms and legs, and her angular face.

Ginny and Hermione, at first discussed their homework and the weather outside, but slowly, the conversation turned to Blaize Zabini and the Halloween Ball. The entire castle was tense with excitement about the ball, wondering about the couples, and non-couples, that would grace the floor of the Great Hall. Halloween was coming in another month.

"So, has Blaize asked you to the Halloween Ball yet, Gin?" Hermione asked, between sipping her tea.

"No, but I hope that he will, and soon." Ginny answered. She glanced at the Slytherin table and met the eyes of the dark-haired boy. Blaize's mouth relaxed into his trademark sexy smile and he winked at her. Ginny blew Blaize a mid-air kiss.

When news of the Blaize/Ginny affair leaked out last year, Ron had gone ballistic. Ron believed that Blaize was only using Ginny. And he certainly had a right to believe so. Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini and Jordan Flint, otherwise known as the Slytherin Three, had used and abused none of the Slytherins girls (the Slytherin girls weren't stupid), all of the Hufflepuffs, and half of the Ravenclaw girls within a year and a half. When Blaize first set his girl-devouring eyes on Ginny Weasley, Ginny was suspicious. And she had a right to be. Ginny was aware of the Slytherin Three's reputation, and didn't want to be Blaize's next fling. 

Blaize had to prove for weeks on end how much he liked Ginny. Blaize attended all of her Quidditch matches. He didn't go as far as to root for Gryffindor when Gryffindor played Slytherin. Who roots against their own House team? Blaize did everything that he never imagined he would do, including writing poetry. Later, Ginny revealed that she never even _liked_ poetry, but Ginny had forgiven and accepted him. Their relationship had gone well ever since. Ron and Mrs. Weasley still frowned upon the relationship, but the rest of the Weasley clan had come to accept it.

"I am sure that Blaize will ask you to the dance." Hermione reassured the younger girl.

"Have you found anyone to go with you?" Ginny asked innocently.

"With these looks," Hermione snorted. "I'll be luck if _Hagrid_ goes with me. The two girls laughed at the image of Hermione dancing with Hagrid. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Hermione," Ginny said. "You're an intelligent person. Someone, maybe one of the Ravenclaws, will ask you to the dance. Looks aren't everything."

Hermione sighed inwardly. It was the same boring, trifling line that her friends told her. 'Looks aren't everything.' 'You'll grow out of it'. She was 17-18 now. It was impossible for Hermione to 'grow out of it.'

Feeling a sudden headache, Hermione stood up. "I'll talk to you later, Gin" Hermione said. She gathered her books and went with Ron and Harry to seventh year Transfigurations.

* * *

Seventh year Transfiguration actually turned out to be enjoyable, at least for Hermione. Hermione excelled at Transfiguration. She was hoping to make a career out of it, perhaps at the Ministry. Arthur Weasley had informed Hermione about an Auror position that would be open by the time Hermione left Hogwarts. Hermione's other professors, with the exception of Snape, _that git_, and Professor Trelawney, wanted Hermione to enter their specialty. Hermione was quite positive that she would be an Auror specializing in Transfiguration.

When Minerva McGonagall entered the Transfiguration classroom, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws scrambled to their seats, eager as giddy school children for the next Advanced Transfiguration lesson.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I have an important announcement to make," Professor McGonagall said to the class. The seventh years quieted down, waiting for Professor McGonagall's next words.

"Professor Snape and I have decided to hold a joint project for Potions and Transfiguration. Potions and Transfigurations are not as different as everyone would think. The both involve that changing of an object or organism. My part of the assignment will be to teach the seventh years how to become Animagi. Professor Snape will teach you how to make Polyjuice Potion." 

The entire class, with the sole exception of Hermione, erupted into a chorus of groans after Professor Snape was mentioned. He was probably the most hated person in all of Hogwarts. Argus Filch came close, but even Filch wasn't as bad as Snape. Filch didn't give out tough homework assignments, or make everyone's lives but the Slytherins hell. 

Hermione hung on Professor McGonagall's every word. It was the lesson she had been waiting for. The Polyjuice potion was fairly easy, as long as Hermione didn't get cat hairs mixed up with any other hairs. Hermione wanted to train to become an Animagi for a long time. She could see the gleam in Harry and Ron's eyes. During their fifth year, Harry and Ron had attempted to become Animagi, against Hermione's warnings. The only thing that resulted from that fiasco were two half human, half animal bodies. The two boys served three months detention with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Snape and I decided on this project because we wanted to see if Animagi training and more Advanced Potions could be taught to seventh years—providing the Headmaster's approval and the success of this project.

"Professor Snape and I ask that you maintain complete silence about this project. You may talk about this project among your fellow seventh years, but please refrain from mentioning it around and to any of the other years. We will use the next two weeks to review the basics of Transfiguration and then the project will start. Are there any questions?"  
            Terry Boot raised her hand. "How long will the projects last?"

"It depends on how each individual understands the concepts. But we are estimating that the Animagi portion of the project will take the entire year, while the Polyjuice and other advanced potions will take a little less than that. But an entire year is about average, give or take a few days."

Ron raised his hand next, a grin apparent on his face. "Will we still have tests?"

"Of course we will continue to have tests! What do you think this is? Easyville?"

The comment earned a few laughs here and there. Hermione couldn't help but feel bubbly inside about the upcoming project. The project would be one of the grandest undertakings in her young life.

~End of Chapter One~

AN: I just wanted to note that the line 'Hermione Athena Granger was not beautiful' came from the first line in _Gone With The Wind_ which starts out with 'Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful. Also some fics spread across the web may have inspired the talking mirror bit so I would like to give credit to those authors who used a talking mirror in their fics. I do not know if Hogwarts actually has talking mirrors, but anything is possible at Hogwarts. Also, Snape will appear soon (maybe in another chapter or so) in this story. Give me time, because Snape is a central part to it after all.

Now that you've read the first chapter, I hope that you will review the chapter and offer praise (or constructive criticism) on the contents or whatever. I will try to update once a week, but there are no guarantees since I'm a college student who must devote ¾ of her time to study.

Also, if anyone wants to volunteer to beta this story, it would be greatly appreciated.

~SelenityK~


	2. Potions Class and a Bit of Musing

Title: The Ugly Ducklings

Rating: R

Summary: HG/SS. it's a different take on Hermione/Snape, but I'm still not giving the plot away because 

I'm still figuring the rest of it out.

Disclaimer: Any character that you recognize is the property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else that has a copyright on the Harry Potter character. Jordan, however, is the property of my imagination. 

AN: Thank you to everyone who volunteered to beta this story.  I have chosen LadySnape as my beta. Hopefully this story will improve and more people will read it. Thank you to all who reviewed, because I have the strength to keep working on it. Also, thanks to LadySnape for reviewing this chapter and pointing out the various mistakes contained in it.

Edited on 2/12/02-Thanks to those who pointed out my mistake. Harry's father was a STAG not a UNICORN. My mistake. J

Chapter Two: Potions Class and a Bit of Musing

***

The remaining portion of Transfigurations went smoothly.  Professor McGonagall began her two-week review of Transfigurations basics from the previous six years, going as far back as the first year and having the students transform hedgehogs into pincushions. Hermione personally thought that McGonagall was going a bit _too_ far, but her orderly nature would never allow Hermione to express this opinion aloud. Instead, she told herself that the first year review was to prepare the students for the harder task of changing into animals, and refresh their memories of the spells they may have forgotten.

When the class ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could barely wait to talk about the upcoming project.

"I'm excited about the entire Animagi/Potions project!"  Hermione said.

"That figures," Ron sniffed. Then his face brightened. "Aren't we all?  I'd like to try to become a dragon!  Wouldn't Charlie be surprised!" Charlie was Ron's older brother, who had trained dragons in Romania for a while, but two years ago he decided to get married and live on a dragon farm in Romania.

"I haven't really thought of what I'd be, but I wouldn't mind being a stag, like my Dad." Harry commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into Bigfoot!"  Hermione laughed.  Harry gave her a look and the three friends walked to the Potions classroom.  

Ron and Harry's faces dimmed when they entered the class.  Potions had always been a difficult for Harry and Ron, but always for Harry in particular.  Professor Snape had a strong dislike bordering on hate for the "Boy Who Lived," for reasons known and unknown. The professor always came down hard on Harry, and it usually resulted in a loss of five to twenty points per day for House Gryffindor.

Hermione didn't mind Potions as much as the two boys.  She disliked Snape just as much as Harry and Ron, but she had always done well at Potions.  That is, until Draco Malfoy passed her up last year. Hermione figured that it might have had something to do with the Malfoys being a Dark family.  Hermione slid into her usual seat, between Harry and Ron, ensuring that that her two friends wouldn't chat too much during class and lose additional house points.

A minute later, Draco Malfoy, and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, strolled into the classroom. Draco was a tall boy, with shoulder-length blonde hair that sometimes fell into his eyes.  The Hogwarts females all thought that the bad-boy look that Draco emitted made him look uber-sexy. That was part of his charm: his looks and his drawl. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand, were not so handsome. Their bulkiness made them seem like bodyguards, and they probably were.

Draco stopped in front of Hermione's desk, glanced at her from head to and sneered, "I can see why Potty and the Weasel passed you up.  You're ugly, you're a no-good Mudblood, and you look as if you're about to fall over. I think you should donate some of those knockers to Pansy Parkinson, because she's in desperate need of a pick-me-up."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly behind Draco.  Harry and Ron didn't know whether to laugh at the joke about Pansy Parkinson or pound Draco's eyes into the back of his head. So they did nothing.

"I'm in need of a 'pick-me-up', hmm, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson walked in and stood in front of Draco. Pansy didn't hesitate. Her right fist landed on the bridge of Draco's nose, and the class gasped when Draco crumpled to the ground with blood spilling from his nose.  The Great Draco Malfoy had been pummeled, and by Pansy Parkinson, no less!  Everyone was used to the fights between Harry, Ron, and Draco, but this was something entirely different.

At that moment, Professor Severus Snape's shadow fell across the door way and he entered the dungeon classroom.  Shoving Pansy out of the way, Professor Snape knelt before Draco, examining his broken nose.

"It can be fixed," Snape observed.  "Miss Brown, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Infirmary.  Ten points from Slytherin for harming a fellow student, and thirty points from Gryffindor for not preventing Ms. Parkinson from breaking Mr. Malfoy's nose."

The room filled with groans and sighs from both houses as Professor Snape went to stand in front of his desk.

"I won't tell you how you ought to be ashamed of yourselves for your actions.  I am beginning to reconsider my part in this project before it's even begun."

The Slytherins ears perked up while the Gryffindors listened nonchalantly.  Snape went over the same thing that Professor McGonagall explained.

"Professor McGonagall may loosen the reins on you because you're seventh years," Professor Snape announced coolly.  "But my grip will be tighter than ever.  Anyone who fails the Potions side of this project will not participate in the graduation ceremonies in June." Snape eyed everyone in the classroom and a small smirk appeared on his face as his sharp gaze fell on Neville Longbottom. 

Hermione noticed Neville shaking, perhaps from fear.  The person that Snape had been cruelest to, aside from Harry, was Neville.  Neville was poor at Potions, and it seemed to Hermione that Snape relished this fact.  Neville was even used as Snape's guinea pig from time to time. 

It caused Hermione to ponder more about Snape.  The poor man must not have any other goal in life, except teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and tormenting all of the students of Hogwarts except the Slytherins. Hermione stared at his face for a few minutes, when he wasn't looking at the class. His combination of physical features almost made Snape look like a zombie: greasy hair, small black eyes, crooked nose, thin lips, and skin so pale that the veins could be seen flowing under his skin. Perhaps he had some type of skin disease that caused his skin to look _so_ white.

Then again, Hermione mused, he couldn't be any look any worse than she looked. Her skinny body, oversized breasts, nonexistent buttocks, large hands, and wild bushy hair made her look like a freak from Planet X or some kind of wild animal.

Her hair!  How she detested the fact that her hair looked like it had been fried as if she had stuck her hand in a Muggle electrical socket. Her hands were larger than a normal female's hand.  Her body was too small, and she wouldn't even think about her boobs! All in all, the worst features that anyone could want had been mixed together like a skewed bag of Chex Mix, whatever that was.

"Miss Granger!" Snape's dark eyes scowled down at her face. "Need I remind you to _pay attention_?  Do  you have any thoughts that you wish to share with the rest of the class?"  
"None that you would like, " Hermione bitterly said. She was becoming angry with Snape for disturbing her no-so-peaceful thoughts.

"I see that Miss Granger is developing a nasty streak. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to the professor." Snape snapped. He turned to the chalkboard and wrote Potions formulas.

The Gryffindors glowered at Hermione. They had lost enough points without Hermione losing _more _house points. Snape was going to continue with his regular Advanced Potions lessons until the ingredients needed for the Polyjuice and other potions arrived. It would give the students a chance to learn what they would have learned if not for the project. There would be no 'two week review' for Potions. If the students had survived for this length of time, then there would be no need for review.

Hermione diligently copied the notes from the chalkboard onto her scroll. This year of Potions was going to be more difficult than she expected. Of course, none of the students expected the Potions and Transfigurations team up for a project. Hermione dwelled on the possibility of whether any of her other classes, like Charms and History of Magic would have a combined final year project, or would Professor Binns just continue with the same subject he had been lecturing for years?

"Class dismissed," Professor Snape finally announced. Hermione scrambled form her seat, anxious to be out of the class.

"Mean bastard!" Ron muttered under his breath as the three friends left the class.

The first two classes of the day held surprises and excitement for Hermione, but she felt that her seventh year would turn out to be a very different from the past six years. She just didn't know _how_ different.

*End Chapter Two*

AN: Please read and review. No flames please, as the Hogwarts Fire Patrol will douse them all out.


	3. Snape What else can I say?

Title: The Ugly Ducklings  
  
Author: SelenityK  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Hermione Athena Granger was not beautiful...and neither was Severus Snape.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry that I took so long in updating this story. I had put my writing on the back burner due to college. I would like to thank Ezmerelda for gently reminding me about The Ugly Ducklings, and, last but certainly not least, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Mozart has given me the inspiration to write Chapter Three, and he has helped me through my first year of college. Please Read and Review, and I will try to update this as often as possible over the summer.  
  
Chapter Three: Snape. What else should I say?  
  
Mean bastard. The Weasley boy's voice reverbrated through the deserted dungeon classroom. Snape chuckled, an action that would have caught ninety nine percent of Hogwarts off guard. Snape was not particularly known for smiling, unless it was cruelly directed towards one of his incompetent students. Snape did not mind being called a bastard; he had been called worse names by even worser people, yet he came out unscathed.  
  
The Potions master pulled the stack of papers that waited patiently for over a week out of a drawer. Between spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore and mxing the Wolfsbane Potion for the werewolf, Snape barely time to correct his students' essays. Snape's class with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would not begin for two hours, which was adequate time to read the essays. Half of the papers would be riddled with careless grammatical errors and mediocre writing, except the essays of his brightest students, among them, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione Granger was an intelligient student, Snape grudgingly admitted to himself, but not the smartest student who had ever graced Hogwarts, as some professors *cough!McGonagall!cough* claimed. Perhaps she was the smartest Muggle--Snape had to give the girl some credit. The award for 'Most Competent Wizard' would go to a person who mastered both the Light and Dark Arts, an act that Hermione Granger had not managed to accomplish, although she was competent in the use of the Light Arts. The Dark Arts were not necessarily evil, as most of magic-weilding people thought. Magic worked through the intent of the person who used it. If the intent was for a good purpose, then magic would have good results. On the contrary, if a person decided to use a spell or what-have-you for wrongdoing, then the end results would accomplish evil. The Light Arts could be used for evil purposes just as the Dark Arts could be used for the sake of good. The secret to the use of any form of magic involved wisdom and common sense.  
  
Draco Malfoy was an interesting student. He was clever, but not as clever as Hermione Granger, but he came extremely close at times. The young wizard, like many Slytherins, came from an old family who were heavily engaged in the Dark Arts. The boy reminded Snape of himself at that age--without the two goons, of course! Malfoy had lots of potential and could be a great wizard--depending on whether his abilities were cultivated to their highest levels.  
  
Turning his thoughts from Malfoy's abilities to the rumblings of his stomach, Severus Snape conjured a meal and continued to grade the students' papers in silence  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The Great Hall was not as solemn as Snape's dungeons. The entire Hogwarts population, save Professor Snape and Mr. Filch were at lunch, plus the seventh year students had plenty to discuss among their respective houses. The Animagi/Polyjuice project was a source of piqued interest for the older students, but for some, namely Neville Franklin Longbottom, the Polyjuice portion was a beast to be feared.   
  
Neville was quite possibly the poorest Potions student in Hogwarts. Neville held Professor Snape in such terror that his Potions experiments always managed to go awry, unless Neville received instructions from his fellow Gryffindoors. Because of Neville's constant failure at the difficult subject, Neville had taken the brunt of Snape's severity and criticism. Three-fourths of the Hogwarts student body felt pity for Neville. They too, had been ripped to shreds emotionally by the harsh professor at least once in their Hogwarts careers. Most of the Slytherins teased the boy, giving him the epithet 'Teacher's Pet'. So it should be no surprise that Neville appealed to Hermione Granger, the one person that Neville knew he could depend on for help.  
  
"Of course, I will tutor you, Neville." Hermione responded. That figures, Hermione thought to herself. Everyone comes to ME for help with school problems, but I'm ignored or teased half the time. "I have a better idea. Why don't we have study sessions for Potions and Transfigurations four days a week? We could study Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings, and Sunday afternoons."  
  
The group of seventh year Gryffindors glanced at each other in a way that said, That's SO Hermione-like, then quickly agreed with the girl. This was Hermione Granger, after all. She may not be the best looking person in school, but she was the smartest, in the Gryffindors' opinions. They were bloody lucky to have Hermione, who should have definitely been a Ravenclaw, included in the Lion's Den.  
  
"Thank you, my personal Athena!" Neville said in a loud king-like voice and kissed both of Hermione's hands. Hermione blushed and tried to stifle a laugh when Neville used Hermione's middle name. The seventh year section of the Gryffindor table exploded in hearty laughter.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
End Chapter Three.  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed, now Read and Review. Let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions and comments. I have a small clue of where the story is headed, but I can't reveal it yet. Sorry. :) 


	4. I Can't Dance

Name: The Ugly Ducklings  
  
Author: SelenityK  
  
Rating   
  
Summary: Hermione Athena Granger was not beautiful...and neither was Severus Snape.  
  
Author's note: I profusely apologize for taking nearly a year to update. I had this entire story outlined, life got in the way, and I lost the original notebook that the story was in. Please, please forgive me, and don't forget to review. :) Once again, I do not own the characters in this story, except Thomas Fitzwilliam. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4: I Can't Dance (with apologies to Phil Collins)  
  
It was Tuesday morning--that meant History of Magic. As much as Hermione adored the subject of History, Professor Binns was the type of person who would make even the most adept listener fall asleep. The ghost's voice droned on in a monotonous style that dulled the ears and the brain. Paired with the heat of the History of Magic class and the subject matter, Professor Binns' voice conquered his students' determination not to fall into the arms of Morpheus. Only by constantly writing was Hermione able to defend herself against the ghost's ability to make people doze off in class.  
  
Hermione quickly prepared herself for the day. She did not like to fuss with her appearance, what good would it do anyway? Hermione was barraged by the usual insults from Griselda.  
  
"I can't stand you!" the mirror complained. "Oh, I wish I could belong to someone else, someone more worthy to gaze in my glass. Back in my day, women cared something about their appearances, and I loved when they looked at their reflection. Morning was always something to look forward to. I miss those days. If only I could leave"  
  
"Then pack your things and walk away" Hermione retorted as she placed a ponytail holder in her hair.  
  
  
  
"I would if I could magically grow two legs!" Griselda snorted.   
  
  
  
Ignoring the continued grumblings of the ancient mirror, Hermione flung her satchel over her shoulders and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The seventh years were subdued, perhaps because they had to look forward to yet another Binns class. Yes, Hermione mused, Binns definitely has a way of numbing everyone before they come to class. After a quick but satisfying meal, Hermione trod slowly to History of Magic, Harry and Ron quietly murmuring to themselves. Hermione caught tidbits of a conversation about a recent Chudley Cannons game that was lost to Puddlemere United.  
  
  
  
Hermione had wondered if Professor Binns would even consider a doing some sort of project, but as Binns continued with the previous day's topic about the House Elf Rebellion of 1705 (a fairly interesting one for Binns' class), Hermione finally realized that Binns would never change. The ghost professor would continue with the same history topics forever until he discovered that he was dead and move to the next life. That also meant no special project for History of Magic. Hermione would be so busy with Transfigurations and Potions combined project that she was not truly sure if she wanted to handle a project for another course, but she would not have minded the challenge that three projects could have possibly provided her.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, most of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had been put to sleep by Binns' unique ability. Hermione could not longer resist Binns' hypnotizing voice...this had never happened to her! The hand wrote slowly, came to a stop...the eyelids sank and...the bell rang?!  
  
  
  
"That was quicker than usual" Hermione remarked to Ron and Harry after class was finished. The next class for Hermione was Charms NEWTS, one of her favourite classes.  
  
  
  
"That's only because you dozed off," Ron nudged Hermione in her side, causing her to laugh aloud.  
  
  
  
"Me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do such a thing like that?"  
  
  
  
"Because Binns finally bored you." Harry answered. "After all these years..."  
  
  
  
"Hey MUDBLOOD!" A voice called from around the corner. Malfoy. He turned the corner and appeared with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who had grown much larger between sixth and seventh years and almost looked like giants. "Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me? You'd better accept my offer; you may not get another chance to go."   
  
  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't even want to be in the same room with you, let alone go to the ball!"   
  
"  
  
Why?" Draco smirked. "So you can take your two lovers with you. I swear, mudblood, I don't know how Potty and the Weasel can stand to be around you all the time."  
  
  
  
"I'd watch that if I were you, ferret" Hermione stepped closer to Draco's face and stared piercingly into his eyes. "You'll have something else besides a broken nose..."  
  
  
  
"Oooh...threatening me, huh mudblood slut" Draco sneered at Hermione and poked her in the forehead with his forefinger. "You'll regret that."  
  
  
  
"If you touch her again...." Ron said angrily, trying to get at Malfoy, but Harry restrained him. The three Slytherins fled down the corridor.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Ron" Hermione stared down the corridor, anger shining in her eyes. "Draco can't force anyone to go to the dance with him. Besides, I may not go anyway."  
  
  
  
Her two friends wore shocked expressions on their faces. Not go to the ball...impossible! "What!?"  
  
  
  
Hermione became more confident with her decision. "That's right." Hermione affirmed. "I might not go. What's the use of going? It's only a night of dancing; I can do that in the middle of the corridor!" Hermione snorted and folded her arms.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron smiled, a wicked glint in his blue eyes. "Dance in the middle of the hallway. Go on."  
  
  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in nervousness. She had not meant it literally, but Ronald Weasley was as much a trickster as his brothers Fred and George. Hermione closed her eyes in thought. Although Hermione was good at other things, dancing was not her forte. She figured that she could perform some Muggle dances and amaze nearly everyone, except Muggle-born students. Hermione began with the Running Man*, which evolved into the Cabbage Patch*. A crowd gathered in the hallway, some of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheering on Hermione while a few of the Ravenclaws and all of the Slytherins (except Blaise) jeered at the young witch. Excited by the gathering crowd, Hermione performed the disco dance that a Muggle by the name of John Travolta made famous in the 1970s. She ended her performance with a split.  
  
  
  
The crowd was initially surprised by Hermione's display, but soon erupted in applause. Hermione was not particularly known for her dancing skills, but the students had never seen Hermione dance like that. The commotion raised by the students caused Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape to appear in the hallway. McGonagall had a worried expression on her slightly youthful face. Snape looked more displeased than usual, but Dumbledore was relatively calm.  
  
  
  
"What, may I ask, is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked in her sternest voice. Ron and Hermione looked sheepishly at the Deputy-Headmistress. The other students knew not what to say.   
  
  
  
"We were…practicing for the Halloween Ball, Professor," Hermione said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. Hermione met Dumbledore's eyes and looked down in guilt. Dumbledore winked imperceptibly at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Next time, you can practice in your respective common rooms." McGonagall told the students. "Now off to class. All of you." The professor shooed the crowd away. Snape glared at Hermione, spun around and followed the other professors, his black robes billowing after him. Hermione frowned in thought. What was his problem anyway?  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione's dance had been the subject of talk at dinner. Where had she learned to dance like that was on almost everyone's mind except most of the Slytherins and the Muggle-born students.  
  
  
  
"Whatever that was back there," said Ron between bites of chicken, referring to event. "It was amazing. You'll have to teach me those moves. I never saw you dance like that before."  
  
  
  
"That's because I can't dance, Ron" Hermione replied, obviously exasperated. Damn, did she wish she'd never dance in the hallway! "Anyone can do those dances with enough practice."   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed with Hermione. "Whenever the Dursley's weren't around, I used to watch music videos on Dudley's TV and practice alone. See"  
  
  
  
Harry emulated a Michael Jackson kick, but his legs went too high. The Gryffindor table laughed loudly as the Boy Who Lived fell on his butt. Hermione helped Harry stand.  
  
  
  
"So, about the Ball?" Harry brought the topic forward once again. "Are you going?"  
  
  
  
"Me? Never" Hermione shook her head quickly. "Besides, who would I go with? You and Ron have dates. Viktor and I aren't speaking right now and even Ginny has a date. I'm not showing up alone!"  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "I'm sure we could find someone" Ron volunteered.  
  
  
  
"if you want to, you'd better go about it soon. We've only two weeks left before Halloween." Hermione reminded her friends.  
  
***  
  
To be continued….  
  
AN: Don't forget to read and review. I'll give you a cookie for your efforts. 


End file.
